Blood in the Water
Synopsis Mary's Life Hangs in the Balance Childbirth threatens to take Mary's life, which leaves her and her unborn child's safety in jeopardy. Elizabeth discovers that someone in her inner circle was the cause of the death of someone close to her. Quotes Queen Catherine: Leeza, my child, oh, it's been so long. Queen Leeza: Spare me the pleasantries, Mother. I'm not here to see you. Queen Leeza: I suppose there's nothing to be done... Except, stay for the King’s wedding. Pince Henri: You can’t be serious Leeza! Princess Claude: I was almost sent to a nunnery for following my heart! Pince Henri: Admit it, you don't love Charles, - You love me! Nicole Touchet: It doesn't matter. He can make me queen of France. Which means I cannot love you, Henri. Pince Henri: Well, it seems we're agreed then. We shouldn't love each other, and yet we do. Luc Narcisse: You should go to Leith. Princess Claude: What? I-I can't. You and I are married. Until death do us part. Luc Narcisse: If you stay, it's your heart that will die. So will mine. As much as I've wanted this marriage to work, it can't. You love another. Queen Elizabeth: His family's business depends on the gold it carries. Jane: You're going to sink it? Queen Elizabeth: No, I'm going to steal it. Queen Mary: Greer. Bring Bothwell to me! Lady Greer: I don’t want to leave you! Queen Mary: Please! In case I need to say goodbye. Queen Leeza: I am married to the most powerful man in the world, and I will not be threatened by my damaged brother who is unfit to rule. Queen Mary: Greer. Greer, I love you. Lady Greer: I love you too. Queen Leeza: Stop starting at me witch! Queen Elizabeth: Speak! While there is still mercy in my heart! Notes * King Philip, Gideon Blackburn, James Stuart, Leith Bayard, John Knox, Archduke Ferdinand, and Captain John Hawkins were all mentioned but did not appear. * Quen Mary and King Darnley's son was born. Prince James named after his grandfather, King James V. * Mary and Bothwell's‏‎ desire to marries and raise Prince James together. * Lord Narcisse is revealed to have hired Jane to spy and position Gideon Blackburn for him. * It has been 47 days since Gideon Blackburn's murder. * Francis Drake is introduced. He is the younger cousin of Captain John Hawkins and mentoree. * King Darnley is suffering from syphilis and sees a hallucination of Lady Keira. * Kingdom of England and Kingdom of Spain are heading to war. * Mary Stuart wrote a letter to Queen Elizabeth asking her to be the Godmother to her baby, and if she has no children. Then he should be the heir to both countries. * Mary Stuart's Scottish Greyhound, Stirling made another appearance. * Leith Bayard is getting married. * Jane was accused of treason and sent to The Tower of London. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - 0 Trivia * Dan Jeannotte and John Knox were both credited, but did not appear. Historical Notes * Prince James Stuart was born on 19 June 1566, in Edinburgh, Scotland. * Baby Prince James Stuart was born a full year after his parent's marriage. * Prince James Stuart's Godparents are Queen Elizabeth of England, King Charles IX of France, and Emmanuel Philibert, Duke of Savoy * Mary, Queen of Scots did write a letter to Queen Elizabeth regarding her son, Prince James Stuart. *Prince James Stuart does become King of both Scotland, England and Ireland. * Nicole Touchet is shown wearing a Ruff around her neck. Made popular during the Elizabethan era. * At age 23, Francis Drake made his first voyage to The Americas with his second cousin, Sir John Hawkins. * With the success of the Panama isthmus raid, in 1577 Queen Elizabeth of England sent Drake to start an expedition against the Spanish along the Pacific coast of The Americas. * Exploits made him a hero to the English but a pirate to the Spaniards, to whom he was known as El Draque. King Philip II was said to have offered a reward of 20,000 ducats, (about £4 million/ US$6.5 million) by modern standards, for his life. * Queen Elizabeth of England awarded Sir Francis Drake a knighthood in 1581 * In 1590 Francis Drake and Captain John Hawkins founded a charity for the relief of sick & elderly mariners. Gallery Blood in the Water - Promotional Images 1.jpg Blood in the Water - Promotional Images 2.jpg Blood in the Water - Promotional Images 3.jpg Blood in the Water - Promotional Images 4.jpg Blood in the Water - Promotional Images 5.jpg Blood in the Water - Promotional Images 6.jpg Blood in the Water - Promotional Images 7.jpg Blood in the Water - Promotional Images 8.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | King Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Adam Croasdell | colspan="2" | Lord Bothwell |- |Richard Fleeshman |Francis Drake |- |Anastasia Phillips |Queen Leeza |- | Nola Augustson | colspan="2" |Lady Lennox |- | Steve Lund | colspan="2" | Luc Narcisse |- | Megan Hutchings | colspan="2" | Jane |- | Nick Slater | colspan="2" | Prince Henri |- | Ann Pirvu | colspan="2" | Nicole Touchet |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Catherine Bérubé | colspan="2" | Emanuelle |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Bothwell • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • Narcisse and Catherine • • Elizabeth and Gideon • • Mary and Gideon • • Claude and Luc • References Category:Season 4 Category:Episode